


A new situation

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Chinny (Cho Chang/Ginny Weasley) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: For both of us.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Ginny Weasley
Series: Chinny (Cho Chang/Ginny Weasley) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033746
Kudos: 1





	A new situation

Our story starts in Ginny and Cho Weasley's house, they're discussing their daughter Jia who has just started Hogwarts.

Cho held up the letter their daughter had just sent and grinned. "We have a Hufflepuff on our hands!"

Ginny said, "That's not surprising really, our Jia has always been a kind and patient girl."

Cho nodded and smirked. "All we need now is a Slytherin and we'll have had one in each house."

Ginny laughed. "Are you trying to ask me if I want to have another child with you, dear?"

Cho frowned. "With Jia at Hogwarts for the majority of the year, we'll have plenty of free time."

Ginny replied, "Like when we were newlyweds, it'll be a blast. You'll see."

Cho hesitantly smiled. "Ok, I'll give it a try; Gin."


End file.
